a. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ski binding with a front sole holding device and a heel holding device which can be lifted from the ski.
b. Background Art
Bindings of this simple type are used especially in ski jumping and in their simplest form include a fixed front jaw with corresponding sole retainers to hold the tip of the boot on the ski. The sole holding device in the heel area must allow the heel to be lifted during the ski jump and particularly when landing. However, in these known bindings it has been shown that the adjustment angle between the sole of the boot and the ski can change when the ski is airborne, particularly during wind gusts, which can negatively influence not only the elegance of the jump and the attainable distance, but also the safety of the ski jumper.